


The Other Lodge

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: Veronica Lodge and her twin brother Jackson 'Jax' Lodge are new to Riverdale. He thought he was going to hate it here but then he met you.





	1. New Kids on the Block

Summer was coming to an end and the new semester would soon arrive. It was the same case every time when people would come off of the break, they would meet their friends at Pop's and catch up. They would tell each other what they've been doing over the summer, or who, like it couldn't wait till the first day back at school. This was the reason why instead of staying and eating at Pop's you placed an order to takeaway.

 

While you waited you ordered a strawberry milkshake, your favourite, and scrolled through your phone trying to drone out the reunion between Betty and Archie that was going on in the booth next to yours. When you walked in to the diner you exchanged polite hellos and carried on to sit in the next booth; you knew that Betty didn't want her conversation with Archie to be interrupted by the likes of you. It was obvious that she had a thing for him but apparently he was oblivious to it. You felt bad for Betty, Archie didn't reciprocate the feelings she had well not in the way she hoped for, and you just wanted her to find out so she could move on with someone who does like her that way instead of pining over someone who unbeknownst to her doesn't feel the same way.

 

You were in your own world scrolling through your Facebook and rolling your eyes at the numerous topless pictures of the guys on the football team that were on your feed when the bell of the door rang to signal someone entering the diner. You didn't think much of it until you heard lack of conversation coming from Archie's and Betty's booth. Looking up you saw two new figures that you've never seen around Riverdale before.

 

The girl was average height, she had shoulder length, raven hair and was the epitome of fashionable, in your opinion. The other one was tall, however. He too had raven hair, it was short and had his long fringe swept back and was also the epitome of fashionable. You looked on at the exchange between the two new people and Archie and Betty. Archie looked really into the conversation along with the raven haired girl whereas Betty looked slightly annoyed at the interruption, even if she won't admit it, and the raven haired boy looked bored like he would rather be anywhere but here.

 

To an onlooker they would think you were being a creepy stalker for staring at him but you couldn't take your eyes off this mysterious guy. You took in all of his features; his perfect hair, his perfect outfit. He looked like someone straight from a magazine. You couldn't quite put your finger on why you were so drawn to him, so engrossed in him. Normally he wouldn't be your type. He was rich, a little bit self centred, a bit of a player. You knew the type too well. Your questioning would have to wait though because your thoughts were interrupted. "Order for Y/L/N!" When you heard your order had been called you shook your head to rid your thoughts of the mysterious stranger that plagued your mind and grabbed your bag shoving your phone inside. You got up from your seat at the booth and strolled toward the pick up for takeaway orders which also happened to be near where he was standing.

 

When he heard someone's order being called he looked up from his phone and noticed what he thought to be the most beautiful girl in the room. He stood up straighter from his previous position of leaning casually on the counter. For the first time in his life he was speechless. Normally he would put his charm on and make a move to get your number but he couldn't move as his legs were not cooperating with him. They stood fixed in place as he took in every feature of you. From your long Y/H/C hair to the way you swung her hips as you walked. He was captivated by you but he didn't understand why. Normally he wouldn't feel this way about anyone so soon 'so what made you different to the others?' he thought. His questioning would have to wait though as you made her way closer to him.

 

As you made your way to get your order you brushed past him making your way through the gap between him and the girl he came in with. You felt your heartbeat quicken from your close contact with him. You decided that it would be best to get your takeout and leave the diner quickly before he had a chance to seduce you and ask for your number. You grabbed your food and walked out of the door leaving an awestruck guy who hoped that he will see you again. 'Maybe Riverdale won't be bad after all.' He thought.


	2. Set Up

It is the first day back to school. The halls filled with students reuniting with their friends after the long break. There was a mixture of 'how you been' 'any cute guys/girls over the summer' and the question on everyone's lips, 'still nothing from Jason Blossom? What do you think happened?' You didn't like to speculate about what may have happened or listen to anyone else's thoughts on the subject. Some rumours about what happened were quite likely, others were just downright insane either way you weren't getting involved in fuelling the gossip any further. You wanted to stay neutral, a third party in everything, so you could be there for your friend Cheryl if she ever just wants to get away from it all.

 

You were at your locker getting some books from your locker when you heard a group of people talking in the previous quiet hallway. It was Betty and two unfamiliar voices you haven't heard before so you looked to her direction when you noticed she was showing around two new students around. The same people you saw in the diner last night. You quickly turned back to locker burying your head inside hoping Betty didn't notice you but because you were the only one in the hallway, besides them, she did. "Hey, Y/N!" Betty greeted waving at you.

 

"Crap." You cursed under your breath. You grabbed the rest of the books and closed your locker turning to face Betty with a forced smile plastered on your face. "Hey, Betty." You walked up to her and the two new students she was showing around.

 

"Y/N, this is Veronica and Jackson." She said facing you and then turned to face them. "Veronica, Jackson this is Y/N."

 

"Hey." You greeted them. "So, you guys are new here? Where are you from previously?" You asked them. Jackson shifted a little in his position at the question. Today he was more dressed down, you had just noticed.

 

"New York." He answered in a tone meant that he didn't want to expand on that. The whole time, from you coming over to now, he looked at you. Not in a creepy way but in a way that made it seem like you were the only one in the hallway.

 

"That's a big change coming from New York to Riverdale." You politely said hoping it didn't upset them like the question you had previously asked.

 

"It is. I didn't know they still did diners." Veronica joined in.

 

"Yeah, well I'm guessing you don't find them on every corner in New York then." You chuckled which earned a laugh from Veronica and a grin from Jackson. "Well it was nice meeting you both but I should get going, class and all. Enjoy the rest of the tour." You waved goodbye to the group and left them in the middle of the hallway.

 

Even when you were walking away Jackson didn't stop looking at you which Veronica noticed. She thought something was different with him since last night, he seemed distracted. When you were out of the vicinity Veronica leaned over to Betty and whispered. "Is Y/N seeing anyone?"

 

"Not that I know of, why?" Betty asked confused, still whispering.

 

"Just wondering." Veronica answered as she looked at Jackson knowing that he was infatuated with you.

 

-

 

"You should ask Y/N to the semi formal." Veronica told her brother. They were sitting with Betty, Kevin, and Archie at lunch. Jackson just rolled his eyes at his sisters antics.

 

"Really, V? We're what five minutes in and you're already trying to set me up with someone."

 

"Technically it's been half the day." Veronica pointed out. "And anyway, I don't see what the big deal is about it. If you like Y/N you should ask her."

 

"That's where you're wrong. I don't like her." Jackson objected.

 

"If you say so."

 

"I don't." He hissed.

 

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself." Veronica said whilst popping a strawberry in her mouth. Jackson scowled at his sister and turned to Archie to stop Veronica from probing into his love life.

 

"So, Archie, are you going to football tryouts later?" He asked.

 

"Errr... yeah. Why you coming?" Archie asked.

 

"Yeah, I was thinking about it."

 

"Well, I think you should. You'd be great at it." Veronica interrupted.

 

"I'll see you at the tryouts then." Archie said as he got up to go and see Miss Grundy.

 

-

 

You were shocked to see Betty and Veronica at cheerleading tryouts. Your best guess was that Cheryl tried to get Veronica to tryout and she got Betty to join her. She even got them both on the squad when Cheryl would only accept Veronica. To say you were impressed was an understatement. No one has ever stood up to Cheryl like that before which only cemented your suspicions that Veronica was a Cheryl at her old school which meant Jackson was either a Jason or a Chuck. Either way you swore to your self to stay away from guys like that. It didn't help though when you had outside forces trying to get you two together.

 

After tryouts you were walking along the running track with Betty and Veronica as Veronica told you both the story of who she used to be at her old school and how she is trying to change and be a better person which you admired her for. The conversation the went on to Betty and her asking out Archie to the semi formal. "Archie! Jackson!" Veronica called them over. You were confused as to why she called her brother over.

 

"Hey, nice outfits." Archie complimented you all. Jackson looked you up and down and smiled to himself.

 

"I didn't know you were trying out too, Y/N." Jackson added.

 

"Yeah, well I didn't know you were trying out for the football team. I didn't peg you as a football kinda guy." You replied, a little harsher than expected. You hoped you were wrong about him and that he wasn't like the others but so far he hasn't proven to you otherwise.

 

"Well, I definitely pegged you for the cheerleading type." Jackson smirked. You just glared at him, you wanted to find out what he meant by that but this wasn't about you and Jackson it's about Betty and Archie.

 

"Anyway, Betty was going to ask you something Archie." You said turning to him.

 

"Right, uh, I was- I was wondering if you'd want to- both of you want to go to the dance with us." Betty nervously asked, gesturing to you and Veronica also.

 

"Huh?" Everyone one, besides Betty, said simultaneously.

 

"Yeah, you know it's Veronica's and Jackson's first dance here and I was thinking that we could go with them. As friends."

 

"I'm not really in the headspace for a dance right now." Archie told Betty.

 

"Yeah me neither." You added.

 

"Nonsense. Both of you are coming. We need you both to escort us." She turned to Archie. "You, need to take a break from being this musical genius slash football player." Then she turned to you. "And you need to have fun and catch a handsome guys attention and fool around a little." You looked over to Archie who after a few seconds of mulling it over he reluctantly agreed to go and decided to go to, there was no point in arguing with Veronica. You had a feeling she could get her way.

 

'Great' you thought, you had to spend the night with Jackson and try to not fall victim to his charm. It didn't help that he was probably going to look handsome tonight and make you weak at the knees.

 

'Great' he thought. He had to spend the whole night with you and try and not fall victim to your charm. It didn't help that you were probably going to look beautiful tonight. Why did his sister have to have a sixth sense about his love life. It was probably her idea to bring him over and get him to go to the dance with you.

 

"Great, we'll text you time and place." Veronica smiled.


	3. A Footballer and a Cheerleader Went to the Dance

"Well, it's not the Met ball." Veronica said as you, herself, Betty, Archie, and Jackson walked through the entrance of the gym where the dance was held. The dance was in full swing, everyone was having fun and dancing. You glanced over to Jackson, who stood next to Betty the other side of the group, and you had to admit he looked good in a suit.

 

"I'm... uh going to get some punch." You informed the group and walked away before Veronica could protest. When you got to the punch table you poured yourself a glass, you didn't actually want any you just wanted to get as far away from Jackson as you could. He was your weakness, the longer you were in his presence the more you want to forget about everything and hook up with him. You were leaning against the table scrolling through your phone when Veronica came over with Kevin. She cleared her threat trying to get your attention but to no avail so she snatched your phone out from your hands. "Hey!" You exclaimed.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Veronica asked. Her perfect eyebrow arched.

 

"I was on my phone." You replied, emphasising on was.

 

"There is a handsome guy wanting to dance with you so go dance with him."

 

"Okay, if you're referring to your brother, he doesn't. Secondly I don't want to dance. I don't even want to be here so can I have my phone back." You asked attempting to get your phone from Veronica but she moved it out of your reach in the last second.

 

"No you can't. You are going to dance with my dear brother. We're here for Betty so if we all dance it will hopefully make her relax and finally tell Archie how she feels." She said grabbing your hand to guide you where Jackson is. "Also, you're not getting your phone back until you dance with him." You both stopped where he was standing and she nudged you towards him before going off to dance with Kevin.

 

"So.." You started.

 

"So... I'm guessing she took your phone too?" Jackson asked.

 

"Yep." You replied.

 

"Well, I guess if we want our phones back we better fulfil her bizarre wishes." He decided and took your hand leading you to the dance floor. He slipped his arms around your waist and you crossed your hands around his neck. It was a slow song on so you were both swaying to the music. You were looking around trying to avoid eye contact with him. Jackson sighed when he noticed what you were doing. "Why can't you look me in the eye? Am I that bad?"

 

"Depends. What did you mean when you said you pegged me as a cheerleader?" You didn't mean to ask him tonight, or at all, but you had enough and not knowing was driving you crazy.

 

"What did you mean when you said you didn't peg me as someone who plays football."

 

"I asked first." You were getting impatient with him now. You stopped dancing and removed your arms from around his neck.

 

"Okay... you're superficial, self-centred, bitchy. Your parents are rich so you think you're untouchable. You've probably been with the whole football team, if not most of it. You are fake and you don't let anyone see the real you."

 

"That's a bit presumptuous, don't you think?" You crossed your arms dumbfounded at his presumption of you.

 

"Oh like you haven't done the same." Jackson retorted. He was standing close to you now, towering over you.

 

You scoffed. "Wow, I was right about you." You shook your, disappointment laced in your tone and flashed across your face. You hoped you were wrong about him like you were wrong about his sister but tonight he proved you right. The music soon stopped for Cheryl to introduce Josie and the Pussycats to the stage as well as make a speech about Jason. You turned away from him and started heading to the door leaving Jackson standing in the middle of the dance floor on his own. You wanted to not draw attention to yourself but Little did you know was that two people were watching you. Cheryl was standing on stage and noticed you walking off out of the door, it was easy for her as everyone else was standing still.

 

The other one who was watching was Veronica. She was watching the exchange between the two of you the entire time. When you walked away looking upset she was confused, she didn't know why or how it went so wrong. She caught her brothers gaze to which he looked away immediately and walked off. Veronica followed her brother and caught up with him. "What the hell happened?" Veronica demanded. She grabbed his arm so he would look at her.

 

"Nothing. It's none of your concern." He replied turning back to the punch table grumbling at the lack of alcohol in it.

 

"It's obviously not nothing. Y/N walked off clearly upset. What did you say to her?"

 

Jackson scoffed. "She was not upset and I told her the truth. Why do you care so much anyway? Isn't there someone else's life you can be meddling in?"

 

"I care because you're my brother. What did you say to her, Jax?"

 

"I told her she was fake. Look, I know the type V. The typical cheerleader." Veronica's face dropped. She was angry, no she was pissed. Jackson saw the look that clouded his sisters face and knew immediately what he did was wrong.

 

"You're joking right? Please tell me you didn't actually say that to her." Veronica looked at her brother waiting for an answer but he just stood there speechless. "I can't believe you. How could you make an assumption about someone after everything we've been through."

 

"V I-." He started but Veronica held her hand up to tell him stop and continued.

 

"And if you must know Y/N is the least fake person I know. She's nice and caring and definitely not like the girls from our old school but of course you wouldn't know that because you didn't even bother getting to know her before you made up your mind about her."

 

"She did the same thing, you know."

 

"Then you prove to her that she's wrong." Veronica shook her head in disappointment at her brother and scoffed. "You can take the boy out of New York but you can't take New York out of the boy." She looked at him in pity and shoved his phone to his chest. Once again Jackson was left on his own in the middle of the dance floor realisation that he messed up flooded him. He liked you, from the moment he met you he liked you, but now he's messed up. Any chance of being with you gone.

 

"Don't give up on her. She'll come around. You just have to work even harder to win her over." Cheryl assured standing beside him. Jackson was startled, he didn't hear her or see her come over. 'She was right' he thought but now he's got to win you and his sister over, both he wronged.


	4. Forgiveness Doesn't Happen Over Night

"Ronnie, wait up. Look I'm sorry okay, Ronnie. You can't ignore me forever I'm your brother." Since the dance Veronica hasn't spoken to Jackson, despite his efforts. During dinner their mom quickly caught on that something was up with the two of them from the lack of conversation between them, normally there was an array of banter between the two of them. She turned to Jackson and told him that whatever he did he needs to sort it out which he intended on doing. "Please just listen, okay." He continued.

 

Veronica stopped in her track causing Jackson to almost trip over not expecting her to actually stop. She crossed her arms and looked at him waiting for him to say something. "I'm listening."

 

"I can't express enough how sorry I am, okay. I messed up. I know that and I have no excuse for that. I don't know what came over me. I acted like an ass towards you and towards Y/N. It's just... I panicked, I went back to my old ways when I realised I felt something for Y/N. Something I've never felt before, for anyone. I just- I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Veronica let her arms drop to her side and most of the anger she felt melted away.

 

"Of course I forgive you." She said hugging her brother. "Like you said, you're my brother and you're most definitely an ass." Veronica laughed pulling out of the hug and looked at her brother. "But it's not me you just have to apologise to... it's Y/N. You gotta make it right with her, Jax."

 

"I don't know how though." He replied.

 

"You'll figure something out. You always do." Veronica smiled and walked away to her next class.

 

-

 

It was cheer practice and you were stretching beside Veronica on the floor warming up. "Y/N, I'm sorry. About taking your phone and forcing you to dance with my brother. Basically for interfering and-."

 

"V, it's okay." You interrupted her, placing a hand on her arm reassuringly. "You were only trying to help. I get that. It's not your fault that your brother was an ass... no offence."

 

"None taken because I agree." She laughed.

 

"So, what did I miss at Cheryl's party?" You asked. After running out of the dance from the train wreck that was the conversation you had with Jackson you weren't up for attending Cheryl's after party so you went straight home.

 

"Honestly, you dodged a bullet by not going."

 

"What? Why? Did something juicy happen?" You asked in one breath. Excitement filled your voice.

 

"I don't know whether juicy is the right word for it but something certainly happened." Veronica sighed. "I ended up in the closet with Archie in the game of seven minutes in heaven and now Betty won't talk to me. This is definitely karma. It's true what they say... karma's a bitch."

 

"Oh." The excitement that previously laced your voice vanished. "I'm sorry, V. I'm sure Betty just needs time. She'll forgive you." Veronica gave you a sad smile and got up ready for practice that's about to start.

 

-

 

After practice you were walking down the corridor to the exit when you walked past Jackson on the bench trying to wrap his hand up. You stopped in your tracks and sighed, normally after someone treats you how Jackson treated you you should just walk away and leave them struggling but every fibre in your body is telling you to help him. You dropped your bag on the floor and turned around to sit on the bench opposite him. He looked up at you startled, he had this big speech planned but suddenly you were sitting in front of him and he was speechless. "You're doing this wrong." You pointed out. "Here let me." Jackson moved his injured hand towards you so you could wrap it up. "How did this happen anyway?" You asked as you started wrapping his hand up in the bandage.

 

"I think I landed on it funny. I'm not sure though." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. Silence fell upon you both as you finished wrapping his hand.

 

"Well... err.. when you get home rest it and put some ice on it. Works every time for me and you'll be good as new for the game." You instructed as you retracted your hand from his. When you removed your hand Jackson immediately yearned for your gentle touch. It took every fibre in his body not to grab your hand again. You got up and grabbed your bag off the floor to leave, you wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

 

"Y/N, wait." He called out causing you to stop but not turn around. "I'm sorry for how I acted the other night. It wasn't cool and I was an ass. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry."

 

"Okay." You responded in a monotone and walked out of the door leaving Jackson standing in the empty corridor.

 

-

 

The next day in biology the teacher was putting you in pairs for a project you have to do. "Betty your with Jughead. Archie your with Veronica... and Y/N your with Jackson." You groaned. You certainly didn't want to spend your free time with Jackson doing this project and listen to his assumptions of you. When the bell rang you got up off of your seat and walked up to the front to speak to the teacher.

 

"Isn't there someone else I could do the project with. Like maybe I could do it with Veronica or Cheryl." You asked.

 

"I'm sorry Y/N but the partners are set in stone."

 

"Miss, please I can't work with him."

 

"You're gonna have to figure out a way to do so."

 

"But-."

 

"The answer is no, Y/N. If you want to pass you're going to have to do this project and you're going to have to do it with Mr Lodge." You rolled your eyes and stormed out of the classroom. There was no way you were going to fail over some stupid project you have to do.

 

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you have to put up with me then, huh?" Jackson said leaning on the lockers beside the classroom waiting for you to come out.

 

"You guessed correctly." You replied full of sarcasm. "My house after school. Ask Veronica for the address." You instructed and walked away from a baffled Jackson.


	5. The Walls Have Broken

The doorbell rang and you groaned knowing who it was on the other side of the door. You walked through the foyer, stopping at the mirror to check your hair and give yourself a mini pep talk, to answer the door. Taking a deep breath you opened the door to reveal Jackson standing on the porch. You opened the door wider for him to walk in. "Let's get this over and done with." You said displeased.

 

"Charming." Jackson replied walking into your house. You rolled your eyes and led him to the kitchen where you would be working, there was no way you were inviting him into your bedroom. "Your parents aren't home?" He asked as he sat down on the stool at the kitchen island looking around the room and taking in everything. The kitchen was big, like every other room in your house. It was clear by the size and the exterior of the house that your parents had money before they stepped foot inside.

 

You froze. "No, they're at work." They were always at work and never home. The mention of them makes you uncomfortable. "Do you want anything to drink?" You asked trying to change the subject. Jackson noticed you tensed up at the mention of your parents.

 

"Err, yeah sure." Jackson accepted your offer and got out the books you need for the project while you got two drinks out of the fridge. After a few minutes of working in silence Jackson finally asked you what he's been meaning to ask. "Why didn't you accept my apology?"

 

"Because maybe you were right." You mumbled still looking at your books.

 

"I wasn't right, Y/N. I jumped to conclusions about you. Now I just want to get to know you better."

 

"Can we just carry on with the work, please." You just wanted to finish the work so you can go back to not speaking with each other. You both went back to doing the work in silence with the occasional sentences about the work when the sound of the phone ringing interrupted the silence. Jackson looked up at you and noticed that you didn't get up to answer it saying that it's probably nothing. The ringing stopped and the answering machine beeped.

 

"Y/N, it's mom. I'm afraid that me and your father won't be home for at least another month so we'll be missing dinner. I-." The message didn't finish because you had heard enough. You got off the stool in record time to switch the message so Jackson didn't hear anymore. You felt like he was looking into your soul behind the walls that broke upon you hearing the message your mom left.

 

"I think it's best you leave now." You said quietly. Your eyes were shut, trying to stop any threatening tears from falling.

 

"Y/N... I'm not leaving here knowing your upset. You don't have to tell me what's going on but I'm here if you want to." He told you sincerely.

 

"I won't but thanks." You said sitting back down in your seat regaining your composure. "Let's finish this then if you refuse to leave." You laughed.

 

After a while you almost finished your project. Somewhere along the way you both became comfortable in each other's presence and started getting to know one another. "I want to be a lawyer, go Harvard or something. My parents aren't too pleased by that. My mom would rather me be a socialite and my dad would rather me work in the family business." You told him.

 

"Wow, you are more put together then I am. I always thought I'd follow in my dads footsteps, you know? But then this thing happened and now I can't." He said with a sad smile.

 

"What do you mean you can't? You can do anything you set your mind to and if you're worried about people's perception of you, you change it."

 

"That is actually some great advice, surprisingly." He laughed. You looked at him with fake offence but a smile soon cracked on your face. The banter between the two of you continued. He told you he secretly likes to cook. You told him that you secretly were a huge film and tv nerd. He saw the real you and you saw the real him. You don't know what possessed you but out of nowhere you decided to tell him. Maybe it was because you were comfortable around him.

 

"My parents are missing my birthday meal we have every year. They're also missing my birthday and a really important volleyball game."

 

"Y/N... I'm so sorry." Jackson replied sympathetically.

 

"You know they've actually never been to a game. It doesn't stop them from showing off my achievements to their rich friends even though they don't actually care." You sniffled, tears were falling down your face. He leant over and hugged you, your head laying on his chest.

 

"I'm sure they do care." You scoffed. "Hey, you should come around for dinner. Celebrate your birthday dinner with me, Ronnie, and my mom."

 

"Okay, I would like that." You smiled now looking up at him.


	6. Jealousy, The Green Eyed Monster

You were standing before the door to Jackson's and Veronica's apartment and you were nervous. You had no idea why but you were. The door opened to a woman who looked well put together, you assumed it was there mom. "You must be Y/N." She greeted smiling at you. "I'm Hermione, Veronica and Jackson's mom. They've told me so much about you. Please come in." She gestured for you to come in to their apartment.

 

"Hey, Y/N." Jackson was the next to greet you. He got off the couch, where he was sitting. "You look lovely this evening." He complimented you, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. You looked down bashfully smoothing out the nonexistent creases in the skirt of your dress you were wearing.

 

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." You smiled. Jackson was about to say something but was interrupted by Veronica coming over to greet you.

 

"Y/N! It's so good to see you. You are looking amazing this evening." She hugged you before checking out your outfit. Veronica then lead you to the table where food was being served up, talking to you about the Vixens. You were sat next to Veronica and opposite Jackson with Hermione next to him. You liked how there was four of you. It was a nice change from the usual dinner for one that you were used to.

 

"So, Y/N, Jax told me it's your birthday soon. You doing anything nice?" Hermione asked making polite dinner conversation. She sounded genuine like she actually was interested instead of the fake interest you were familiar with at home with your mom and dad.

 

"It's your birthday soon?" Veronica asked.

 

"Err, yeah it is. I'm having a party this Saturday. Which both of you are invited to." You addressed both Lodge's at the table.

 

"Yay! We have to go shopping beforehand." Veronica said excited at the plans that were coming together.

 

"I would love that. I have to buy some new clothes that I won't mind getting ruined and that are also white." Everyone looked at you confused and you just laughed nervously. "Oh, it's a UV party. You have UV lights up and you paint your clothes so they light up. White is the best colour to have." You explained.

 

"Well, that sounds like fun. Did your parents help with that?" When Hermione asked you that you froze which Jackson.

 

"Mom..." He said glaring at her.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry Y/N." She apologised realising her mistake.

 

"It's okay." You replied politely.

 

"Well, you're welcome here anytime for dinner." Hermione offered to which you thanked and accepted her offer.

 

The rest of the evening consisted of you all talking about anything and everything. They were really interested in your likes and dislikes and what was going on at school, something you weren't used to at home.

 

-

 

The next day you were walking down the hallway and you were met with the sight of a girl, a fellow vixen, fawning all over Jackson. You felt something inside of you bubble up, 'was that jealousy?' You thought but shook your head at the absurdity of that notion. You didn't feel that way about Jackson, that's what you kept telling yourself anyway. Even though you've seen the real him and he's seen the real you, you still denied your feelings that you felt. "Hey." He addressed you as he went and got a book out of his locker which happened to be beside yours.

 

"Hey." You replied.

 

"I'm glad you came to dinner the other night. I really enjoyed your company and I think my mom adored you too." He grinned at you.

 

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

 

"Actually I don't." He laughed. "I don't bring just any girl home to meet my mom." Jackson whispered in your ear before peeling himself off of the locker he was leaning on and rejoined the group of jocks that were walking down the hallway leaving you blushing at what he just said.

 

-

 

It was the night of your party. You went shopping earlier with Cheryl, Betty, and Veronica buying new outfits for tonight as well as new ones for school. The topic of conversation that did come up was Jackson to which you blushed profusely and tried to change the subject to Jughead or Archie. You put on your new outfit and headed to where your party was being held at. The party was in full swing when you got there with Cheryl. As soon as you walked through the door you were met with the pounding bass of the music which was a playlist compiled of your favourite songs. Cheryl unhooked her arm and told you she was going to get some drinks leaving you to make your way to the table where the paints were.

 

You were waiting in line when someone came up behind you and whispered in your ear. "Happy birthday!" You jumped slightly and turned around to see it was Jax, who was a little tipsy.

 

"Thank you." You laughed taking a sip of his drink. Due to you being late you had to catch up to be even remotely as tipsy as Jackson. "What, no girlfriend tonight?" You asked looking behind him to see if the girl who is always over him at school is here with me.

 

"I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not seeing anyone. Why you jealous?" He wondered. You bit your lip at how close he was to you.

 

"No, I just... I've seen you hanging around with this girl at school. I also heard about what happened at Cheryl's party. That you hooked up with her." You stood even closer to him, only a small gap between the two of you causing Jackson to bite his lip. The line moved along and you were next at the paint station.

 

"To me it sounds like your jealous."

 

"So what if I am?" You teased. You didn't know whether it was the alcohol, even though it was a tiny sip, or the atmosphere but you let go of all your worries and caved in. "Are you going to stand there and talk about the girl you hooked up with or are you going to paint me?" You asked seductively in his ear, your warm breath tickling his skin. He gulped and reached over to the table grabbing a paint brush. You moved your hair so it was not in the way making a canvas for Jax to paint on your chest. He painted intricate patterns on your chest and the moved onto your arms and face. You did the same for him, painting on his arms and chest and moving on to his face. When you were done you put the paint down and looked back up, your face in close proximity to his. The music around you became muffled. It felt like you were both in your own world. You leaned in and kissed him and he reciprocated turning the once gentle kiss into a passionate one. You felt all of your worries and concerns slip away as tonight you didn't care. It was like you were back at Pop's the night you first saw him. That's what you are feeling now. The same attraction. The same lust. You knew deep down this was a bad idea. Every fibre in your body told you so but you ignored it.

 

You once promised yourself that you wouldn't go for the stereotypical football type yet here you are making out with one at your party. In the morning you'll probably regret this but for tonight you pushed it to the back of your mind with not a care in the world.


	7. The Devil Returns

Things have been going great between you and Jackson. You have been dating for a month now. Jason's killer has been found and all is right with the town of Riverdale, that was until Jackson found out his father is coming back into town. The morning after the Mayor's Jubilee, Jackson was already up and sitting at the breakfast table, a smile on his face as he remembered the events of the night before. Veronica was also up, she had a croissant and a mimosa in her hands. "What the hell is that?" Hermione asked as Veronica walked in, ever since she found out Hiram was coming home her attitude has changed drastically.

 

"This is a croissant." Veronica shrugged. Jackson looked down trying to stop the smirk forming on his lips.

 

"Not that, the other thing."

 

"Oh, this? This is a mimosa. There was a bottle of champagne in the fridge dying to be popped." Veronica challenged her mom as she took a sip of her drink. Jackson looked up between the two of them seeing the tension arising.

 

"That Cristal was supposed to be for your father." Hermione warned, crossing her arms to convey authority.

 

"Well, in that case I'll have some too." Jackson chimed in getting up to get himself a mimosa. When he was in the kitchen Veronica's phone rang as well as his. You called him letting him know Fred Andrews had been shot, so much for everything being right with Riverdale again, and that you were meeting everyone at the hospital. His face dropped. He was no longer bothered about getting under his mom's skin about his dad coming back all he was bothered about is that if his sister and her boyfriend were okay.

 

When him and Veronica got to the hospital, Veronica immediately went over to Archie and you immediately crashed into Jackson for a hug. After hearing about Fred's condition you and Jackson sat down in the chairs in the waiting from whilst Veronica took Archie home to clean up. "I just can't believe this is happening." You said, shaking your head in disbelief.

 

"I know, Mr Andrews is a good guy and a good dad. Here's me complaining about my dad who is alive and not on death's door." Jackson laughed but it wasn't full of joy. You held his hand drawing circles on it as you listened to him. "I just- I'm afraid that with my dad coming back it means everything will go back to normal and I don't want that. I don't want to go back to the guy I was in New York."

 

"And you won't. That guy you were back in New York was fake but you, you are real. This is the real you. Nothing is going to change that." You said, comforting him and laying your head on his shoulder.

 

The whole day was spent at the hospital waiting for Fred to wake up. After Jackson took you home he went back to his house with Veronica. As the door shut behind them they were met with their dad sitting at the head of the table. "Veronica. Jackson." Their mom greeted getting their attention.

 

"I came home early to surprise you both. Imagine my surprise when you weren't here to greet me." Hiram said.

 

Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable." He muttered under his breath, brushing past Veronica and heading to his room.

 

"Jackson." Hermione called after him but Hiram put his hand up to stop her.

 

"Don't. It's okay just let him brood. He'll come around eventually."

 

-

 

The next day Jackson got up and ready early to avoid his father. He was walking down the lobby when Smithers intercepted him. "Mr Jackson you might want to take the side exit."

 

"Why?" Jackson asked not catching on to the fact that Smithers was trying to help him avoid his father.

 

"Yes, why Smithers? Because he might bump into me after an early run?" Hiram interrupted the conversation. Jackson's previous relaxed demeanour changed to cold when he heard his fathers voice.

 

"I'm going to be late to school." Jackson stated trying to walk out of the house but got stopped by Hiram placing a hand on his arm.

 

"We need to talk about this Jax. You can't avoid me forever." Hiram pleaded. After everything that went down in New York he wanted to be on Jackson's and Veronica's good side. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was before he went to prison.

 

"You see, I can avoid you forever and I will." Jackson said coldly before shrugging off his dads hand and leaving to go to school.

 

At school he is greeted by you with a kiss. When Jackson didn't reciprocate you immediately knew something was up. "What's wrong?"  You asked, worried about your boyfriend. Jackson grabbed your hand a led you somewhere to talk in private, ending up at an empty bench outside bordering the field.

 

"My dad is back." He told you when you were both sat down. You were confused because Jackson had told you it won't be at least a couple of weeks before his dad is back. "Before you ask he decided to surprise us and come home early. Well, consider me surprised." He scoffed. You didn't know what to say so you just listened. You held his hand and laid on his arm. "I just- I just wanted more time, you know? More time where he's not in my life. More time where he can't control me. More time with you." When he said that you sat up and looked at him, your eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

 

"What do you mean?" You asked thinking Jackson was going to break up with you.

 

"I- I don't want him to control you too. I don't want him to dictate who I can and can't see. You mean so much to me Y/N. I don't want my dad to ruin that for me."

 

"Hey, look at me. I am not going anywhere and I sure as hell am not letting anyone control me. I am with you, always." You promised him.

 

"Always?" You nodded. A smile formed on Jackson's lips at those words. He was about to kiss you before you were both interrupted.

 

"Sorry to interrupt. Veronica told me you were out here. I was hoping we could talk." Hiram said interrupting the intimate moment you and Jackson were having. You looked over to where he was standing, your grip tightening at his sight. Jackson felt this and squeezed your hand reassuringly.

 

"I'll be okay." He whispered in your ear. You gave him an are you sure look which he responded with a nod.

 

"I should probably go and getting some studying done." You said excusing yourself from the conversation Jackson was about to have with his father.

 

Once you were out of listening range, Jackson turned to his dad, who was now seated, coldly. "What do you want dad?"

 

"I came to talk to you. Before you leave just hear me out, please. I won't bother you again with this." Hiram pleaded. Jackson was about to get up and leave but reluctantly stayed seated. "Look, everyday I was in prison all I could think about was getting home to you, your mother, and Veronica. I knew it was going to be difficult just... meet me halfway Jax."

 

Jackson scoffed and shook his head. "Of course it's going to be difficult dad. You did ruin our lives after all, you and secrets. Ever since you got arrested things have changed. I have changed. I'm not the same immature, gullible boy I was in New York who thought the world of you and that you couldn't do anything wrong but now? Now I've woken up. Now I can see the real you. Things are different now. I can't just forget that." Jackson got up from the seat, putting his bag over his shoulder ready to leave. "I have to go, Y/N is waiting." Hiram recognised that name as his son's girlfriend from Hermione. He for sure thought that Jackson wasn't giving him a chance because of you so he decided he would have a little conversation with you.

 

-

 

You finished class before Jackson did so you were waiting for him at your car as after school he was coming round yours to study. When you got to your car you saw Jackson's father standing there. "Can I help you?" You asked, unsure as to why he was there.

 

"Y/N, right? You're dating my son?" You nodded still unsure as to why he was waiting for you by your car. "I don't want you seeing my son anymore."

 

"Excuse me?" You exclaimed. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Jackson was right about his dad being manipulative and controlling.

 

"I don't care how you do it. Break up with him. Tell him you don't have feelings for him or something. I don't care just do it." He instructed before beginning to walk away until you stopped him.

 

"No." You asserted.

 

"What?" Hiram asked with disbelief.

 

"I said no. No I will not break up with your son because you asked me to. I will not let you bully me into either. I love Jackson and you're sure as hell aren't going to get in the way of that." You sassed.

 

"Oh, I will. I won't let you poison Jax's mind stopping him from giving me another chance."

 

"I'm sorry, you think I did that? I didn't say a damn thing to him about you. It's all on you what he thinks. You did this to yourself, not me." The bell rang signalling end of school and that Jackson would be out soon. "You want a relationship with Jackson again? Try not forcing his girlfriend to break up with him. Also, try not keeping secrets from your children."

 

Hiram was about to say something back to you but Jackson came over before he could. "What's going on?" He asked, equally confused as you were when you first saw Hiram standing by your car.

 

"I was just talking to Y/N here. Asking her if she would want to come over for dinner one night." He lied to Jackson, glaring at you as a warning not to say anything to Jackson. "I should get going though. Don't want to interrupt your study date more than I have done." With that Hiram walked back to his car, planning another way to stop you from seeing his son.


	8. Dinner is Served

The car journey to your house felt like it took longer than usual. Maybe it was because of the insufferable silence that fell between you, you weren't sure. Either way you wanted to say something, to break the silence, but refrained from doing so while Jackson was operating heavy machinery. You were glad you did so as the moment you walked into your house he threw his bag onto your couch out of frustration.

 

"I can't believe him!" Jackson shouted. You just stood there letting him get all of his anger out. "Actually, I can but still, he claimed he was on the path of good now which is total bull. I can see through that act. Veronica might not but I can." You took Jackson's moment of trying to calm down as an opportunity to go over to him and slide your hand into his giving it a comforting squeeze. "I knew he was going to try and control me again. This dinner is just his way of controlling us." He said with a defeated tone. Jackson felt helpless against his dad and it didn't help that both his mom and sister were enchanted by Hiram's seemingly new personality.

 

"Maybe it is but I told you that no one will ever control me and that I'm with you always and I mean that. Besides, your dad has already tried to get me to break up with you." You told him. When you saw Jackson clenching his jaw you added. "And I told him to stick it." You giggled seeing a smile creep onto Jackson's face.

 

"God, I would have loved to see that. I bet he hated that." He grinned.

 

"Oh, he did." You nodded giving him the satisfaction. After the laughter died down between you, you noticed a look of worry flash across your boyfriends face. "The dinner is going to be fine. Your mom and Veronica will be there. What's the worse that could happen?" You assured him.

 

"Don't speak too soon." Jackson remarked. "Now, shall we stop talking about the devil incarnate and do some studying." You agreed, trying to stifle a laugh as you led him to the kitchen to start studying.

 

-

 

Standing at the door in your Y/F/C dress, it reminded you of the first time you came over for dinner. You had the same nerves bubbling in your stomach now that you had then. It was a much simpler time for Jackson then and you wished nothing more than to go back it, minus the hostility the two of you had. You coached yourself to be calm tonight knowing that you had to be there for Jackson. You knocked on the front door and almost immediately Hiram opened it with a sly smile plastered across his face. "Good evening, Y/N."

 

"Good evening, Mr Lodge." You returned politely. You stepped inside the apartment and had Jackson by your side straight away, taking your hand in his and leading you as far away from his dad that he can get you. "You okay?" You mumbled so only Jackson would hear.

 

"I am now that you're here." He said, leaning his forehead against yours.

 

"You know your dad is watching us right now, right?"

 

"I know." Jackson whispered before pressing a kiss onto your lips.

 

"Dinners ready." The two of you jumped apart as you were interrupted by Hiram. In the background you could see Veronica trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing. You flashed your sickly sweet smile at him as you walked towards the table.

 

Throughout the whole dinner you could tell that Hiram was trying to trip you up with all of the questions he was asking and every time you answered them without missing a beat. He was trying to cause a rift between you and his son. Trying to force you to break up with him didn't work so now Hiram was trying the organic way. After the constant stream of questions weren't working he tried plan B.

 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that the St Clair's are coming to Riverdale." Hiram spoke up. You had no clue who they were while Jackson knew very well the kind of person their son is. He hated Nick but couldn't do anything about it back in New York. "I need you to persuade them to invest in the SoDale project, Veronica."

 

"I'll do it." Jackson said before Veronica had a chance to accept. He didn't want Nick anywhere near his sister or her friends. You were surprised at Jackson's willingness to help but knew that he must have a reason to do it so you made a mental note to ask him about it later.

 

"No, it's fine Jax. Veronica can do it. I need you to persuade the Redfort's to invest. They're also coming to Riverdale." Hiram told his son. Both Veronica and Jackson froze and glanced at each other when the name Redfort was uttered.

 

"Wait, you're saying that Blair is also coming to Riverdale?" Veronica asked, worry seeping into her tone.

 

"Who's Blair?" You chimed in.

 

"My ex." Jackson answered. The whole time he was looking at his dad. He knows this is just another ploy to break you and him up. The only difference this time was that Jackson was afraid it will actually work. He saw the way your face fell when he said those two dreaded words.

 

Fortunately, this revelation happened towards the end of dinner so you could leave now instead of having to suffer through the rest of the dinner. Jackson had offered to walk you to your car. On one hand you were glad that he did so you could talk but on the other you didn't want to speak with him. You got to your car and unlocked it but instead of getting in you stood there waiting for Jackson to say something.

 

"You know you have nothing to worry about, right? Blair is my ex for a reason." He tried assuring you.

 

"I know. I'm not worried at all." You said even though deep down you were afraid. Afraid that this Blair girl will somehow worm her way into Jax's life like a parasite.


	9. Upper East Side Boy is Back

"Jay-Jay!" Blair squealed, dropping her Chanel bag on the floor and flinging her arms around the tall raven haired boy. Jackson wasn't surprised that girl in front of him looked exactly the same as she did when he last saw her. That was the thing about Blair, everything about her was perfect. She had perfectly styled brown hair, her clothes were in perfect crisp condition, even the way she spoke was perfectly articulated.

 

"Blair." Jax greeted, a fake smile plastered on his face to make it seem he was glad that his ex-girlfriend and her family are in town, especially since her parents were standing right there. "I'm so glad you could make it." He lied with ease. "It's nice to see you again, Mr and Mrs Redfort."

 

"Likewise, Jackson." Mr Redfort responded. He didn't hold any grudges against the young boy. Probably because he hopes that one day his daughter and Jackson will get married or something. It seems that's the hope for every Redfort. Maybe even Hiram as well.

 

While Blair's parents walked ahead to their room, her and Jackson followed behind. She hooked her arm around his, her hand dangerously close to his own, something they did whilst dating. Jax tensed up at this act but Blair didn't seem to notice, if she did she didn't care. "You know, when you moved to this town I thought that it would change you. I'm glad it didn't." Blair said making Jax stop walking.

 

"That's where you're wrong. I have changed and for the better. I've got a girlfriend now who I'm so happy with. So that boy you knew in New York, he's gone now." He told her.

 

"Oh please. You can take the boy out of the Upper East Side But you can't take the Upper East Side out of the boy." Blair smirked, gripping the lapels of his jacket and bringing him closer so she was whispering in his ear. While Jax was trying to get free from her grip, she pressed her lips onto his to stop him. He pushed Blair away immediately without hesitation.

 

"Why did you do that? I told you I've got a girlfriend." Jax asked, his eyes widened in shock. Blair shrugged and smiled innocently at her ex boyfriend. Instead of giving him an answer she continued walking to her room leaving Jackson standing alone in the hallway, bringing his hand over his face.

 

-

 

The next day came and Jax was dreading the day ahead. He had to spend the whole day with Blair which, he could already tell, won't be enjoyable for him. It made him question why he was doing this in the first place. He didn't care about pleasing his dad so why was he babysitting his ex girlfriend instead of hanging out with you, his current girlfriend. Maybe it is because of the old Jackson still inside of him that he's tried so many times to squash, the one who felt the need to please his dad with everything he did.

 

Ether way, it will hopefully be one more day before Blair and her family go back to New York. All Jax had to do was limit the contact you had to Blair. Not wanting her to tell you about the kiss. He knows he should tell you but he just couldn't. Even Veronica told him that he should tell you. They both knew the kind of person Blair was. Jackson didn't listen though.

 

-

 

You have yet to meet Blair, not that you were particularly eager to. Your friends found it a little strange that you weren't freaking out about your boyfriend and his ex being around each other. You simply told them the same three words every time they brought it up, 'I trust him.' It's true. You did trust him. You could tell that he's changed since coming to Riverdale. Plus he loved you so you had no cause for concern.

 

"Come on." Kevin said, linking his arm in yours. "I think Ronnie wants to see us in the student lounge." You gave in and let him drag you to the lounge. He was excited to meet Blair, not that he would admit it to you but you knew. Kevin told you that he saw her earlier with Jackson and saw that her bag was a limited edition with only five people in the world owning it.

 

When you walked into the student lounge your eyes immediately made their way to where the unfamiliar girl was sat. She was pretty, you couldn't deny that. You unlinked your arm from Kevin's and went over to Jackson, leaning down and pecking a kiss on his lips before taking a seat next to him. "Hey, Jax." You greeted.

 

"Hey." He returned while a 'hm' escaped Blair's lips. You refrained from making a comment about that and settled on introducing yourself.

 

"You must be Blair." You said with your lips turned up into a forced smile. "I'm Y/N, his girlfriend." Blair returned the smile knowing exactly what you were doing. Everyone noticed that any minute your conversation could go hostile. While Jackson wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his chest protectively as if it could protect you from Blair's words, Veronica changed the subject.

 

"So, there is a little get together at Nick's hotel room tonight and you're all invited." She happily told the group.

 

"I think Y/N and I are gonna pass." Jax declined his sister's invitation. What's worse than spending the day with Blair was spending his evening at one of Nick St Clair's party's. Blair let out another 'hm' and this time you couldn't ignore it.

 

"Okay, what is your problem?" You asked her.

 

"Oh, I don't have a problem. It's just that, when I was dating Jackson I never told him that he couldn't go to a party." She provoked you.

 

"Well, as you just clearly witnessed I didn't say he can't go to the party. I don't control him. He can do what he wants."

 

"Maybe you should control him though. If you did he wouldn't have kissed him." You tensed up upon hearing that, your jaw clenched and you moved slightly so there was a gap between you and Jax. "Oh, you didn't know? Me and Jay-Jay kissed last night. I guess he hasn't changed after all."

 

"You're lying."

 

"Am I though?" She asked her line of sight, like everyone else's, was on the man in question. You noticed that he was unusually quiet, not denying it. You also noticed that he could make eye contact with you. That's when you knew she wasn't lying. That he has in fact kissed his ex girlfriend.

 

You got up from your seat, not wanting to be here anymore. You could stay and rip into Blair but what was the point other than making yourself look like an even bigger fool. You just wanted to leave and be alone. Unfortunately, Jackson followed you out of the room and caught up to you. "Y/N, wait!" He called after you. He tried to grab your hand but you snatched it away before he could.

 

"Don't. I don't want to do this right now. I just want to be left alone." You said, your voice cracking as tears threatened to fall.

 

"Y/N, please. You have to believe me when I say that Blair kissed me. I pushed her away immediately. I would never cheat on you." Jax said trying to hold back his own tears. "Y/N!" He called after you as you began walking away and in that moment he realised that he should have listened to his sister, that not doing so could potentially ruin the only good thing in his life.

 

-

 

Jax may have not wanted to go to Nick's get together but that didn't stop you from going. After the events of today you wanted to drink and forget about it. Even if it's momentarily. You had one drink after another and soon you were drunk, enough to feel free. Once your head started spinning you stopped dancing and sat down on the couch. You were so out of it that you didn't notice how close Nick was getting. Luckily Veronica had and stopped him before he could go anywhere with you. She called her brother once she realised that you weren't slowing down any time soon.

 

You were practically asleep when Jackson came. You didn't even realise he came let alone have a heated discussion with Nick before picking you up bridal style and placed you in his car, driving you back home.

 

Last nights memories may have been blurred but the rest of the days wasn't. It made you groan and flop back onto your bed once you woke up, not wanting to confront it just yet and especially not wanting to see Blair again. While you were glad you could forget about the situation momentarily you weren't thrilled about the pounding headache that was your hangover. You decided to sit back up again, carefully as to make your head hurt, when you noticed a note on your bedside table.

 

Please call me when you wake up.

Jackson

 

The fact that the note was off Jax explained how you got home but it didn't explain who was downstairs. You shot out of bed, immediately regretting it as the pounding worsened, and flung your door open. You could make out hushed voices but they were drowned out by the radio that was on along with the hissing of bacon being put on the pan. Creeping downstairs the voices became clearer and more familiar only making you even more confused instead of clearing it up.

 

"Morning, sweetie." One of the voices greeted when they noticed your presence in the kitchen.

 

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" You asked, shocked that they were back. The only thing that was running through your mind was that this was a dream, right?


	10. Meet the Parents

"Oh, good, you're awake." Your mom said, looking up from the pan of bacon.

 

"You didn't answer my question." You remained standing in the doorway even though your dad moved some papers for you to sit down at the table. "What are you doing here?"

 

"We missed you." Your mom told you but not before glancing at your dad. "Now, hurry up and eat your breakfast. We're having a family getaway this weekend so that means no phones." You shuffled to the table, opting to not argue with her as you were still nursing a hangover. You quickly shot Jax a text before tucking in to the plate of food your mom served in front of you. To say it was strange would be an understatement. Never have your parents come back because they missed you. What's also odd is the family getaway. You can't remember the last time you went away for an impromptu trip away together. The way your parents were acting weirded you out but you decided not to question it. After all, this is the first time you've seen them in months and you didn't know how long they were staying this time.

 

-

 

Veronica huffed and slammed her locker when she saw Jax checking his phone for the umpteenth time this morning. "Okay, you're my brother and I love you but you have got to stop moping."

 

"Y/N hasn't texted me since Saturday morning." He mumbled, staring at his phone intently as if he was willing for you to text him.

 

"Look, I get that you're kicking yourself about what when down on Friday but there's nothing you can do to change that. It's done, in the past. All you could do is try and fix it. Talk to her." Veronica told him. He gave one last glance at his phone before sliding it in to his pocket, knowing that his sister was right.

 

The whole morning, you were eager to talk to Jax but as fate would have it your lessons were on opposite sides of the school on Mondays. You didn't see him until cheer practice. The vixens were practicing outside along with the football team who were on the adjacent field. As you were stretching you looked over and saw him talking to Archie. Gnawing at your lip you decided now is a good time as any to talk to him. You got up and marched over to him, mumbling that you'd be back to Cheryl as you passed her.

 

Archie nudged Jax when he saw your approaching figure. "Can we talk?" You asked him. Jackson looked at his red headed friend to see if it was okay to which he responded with a nod. He led you to a nearby tree away from both the vixens and the bulldogs. "I'm sorry that I didn't call you over the weekend. I promise it wasn't because I was trying to avoid you."

 

"I wasn't worried." Jax lied and you saw right through that, raising your eyebrow at him. "Okay, I was worried a little. I thought you hated me or something. Not that I would blame you if you did."

 

"I could never hate you. Sure, I was upset at first, hearing it from Blair and all, but I believe you when you say that she kissed you." You assured him, sliding your hands in his.

 

"So what was more important than calling me this weekend?" Jax asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone.

 

"My parents are back." The playfulness disappeared when you said that. "They took me on a family getaway with no phones allowed."

 

"That's a good thing, right? Your parents being back I mean."

 

"I- I don't know." You told him honestly, looking down at your white pumps. Jax cupped your cheek to bring your gaze back up to him. He was about to say something when Reggie shouted his name as he is needed back for practice.

 

"I guess breaks over now." He groaned. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

 

You nodded and pressed a kiss on cheek. "Good luck for tonight." You told him and walked back over to where the vixens were practicing.

 

-

 

You didn't get to see Jax before the game like you usually do. You were at the bench taking a sip of your water when Cheryl came over. "So, I see you and Jackson are back together." You couldn't help but grin at the mention of Jax's name. "Just, be careful Y/N. And I'm not just talking about with Jax." You couldn't ask her to clarify what she meant as the whistle blew signalling that your presence was needed on the field.

 

Throughout the entire game Cheryl's words echoed through your head. You didn't know what she meant by that but she sounded almost scared for you. The worry washed away when the game ended and Jax made his way over to you. He wrapped his arms around you as he pressed a kiss onto your lips. You tried to push him away grumbling that he was sweaty only making him do it even more. Someone clearing their throat brought the two of you out of your moment. Your face fell when you saw that it was your mom and dad. You haven't told them about you and Jax yet.

 

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Your mom asked.

 

"Yes. Mom, dad, this is Jackson my boyfriend." You introduced sending them a tight smile, not knowing how they'd react. This is the first time you've introduced them to your boyfriend.

 

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Y/L/N." He also smiled but his a genuine one. "I would shake your hand but mine are muddy."

 

"It's okay, Jackson." Your dad laughed.

 

"Jackson Lodge?" Your mom questioned him, ignoring what was said from you telling them your boyfriends name to now. She thought he looked familiar. The similarities between Hermione and her son were uncanny.

 

"Err, yes ma'am."

 

"I thought you looked familiar." She hummed. "Well, we'll leave you to go and get changed. Y/N, we'll be waiting for you by the car." And then your mom left with your dad trailing behind. When they arrived, she spun around on her heel to face your dad. "I can't believe she is dating a Lodge."

 

"There's nothing we can do about it, honey. It's too early to tell her." He tried to put some sense into her but it didn't work.

 

"I will not allow Y/N date that boy." She spat before getting into the car.


End file.
